


The Blue Scarf

by Definitely_18



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Can you spot the references?, and using a head as a basketball, if you've read the green ribbon it's kinda the same but more wholesome, it's been a long time since i wrote anything so i'm hiding my rusted writing with attempted humour, may not be related to my future stories, that is if i managed to write out that mess of a bsd au, there's beheading, using ao3 on computer is much easier than mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_18/pseuds/Definitely_18
Summary: Why is Kaito always wearing a scarf?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Blue Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kaito!

"Hey Kaito!" 

"Yee yee." 

"Never say that again." 

"Fufufu, so what is it?" Kaito smiled as he pushed himself on the swing. 

Miku took a deep breath and sighed. "It's summer," she said, her eyes showing hints of concern. A puzzled expression surfaced on Kaito's face as he slowed down. "Yeah it's hot. Probably should get ice cream…" 

"It's not about ice cream. It's your scarf." The girl with stupidly long twin tails pointed at the blue boy's stupidly long scarf. 

Stopping his swing, Kaito put a hand to his mouth, covering it slightly and gasped dramatically. "Co-could it be… you're jealous of my scarf?" 

Miku growled. _He is so asking to be strangled by his scarf…_ she thought as Kaito giggled. She strolled towards the swing beside Kaito and sat there. The plastic swing was a little warm from basking under the summer sun which Miku was fine with. 

"Alright you masochist. Why are you still wearing that scarf? Isn't it hot?" She questioned as Kaito stopped giggling. He had a strange expression on his face. He stuttered to answer which was funny considering how "cool" and a teaser he is. 

Miku smirked, "Come on Kai Kai~ tell me~" Red appeared on Kaito's cheeks, his head trying to bury into that scarf as he struggled to say something. 

"Miku-nee, Kaito-nii!" Rin's voice called out, her hand waving furiously as she ran towards the duo with Len following behind her. The yellow boy simply panted once they stopped running. 

"Ah Len! We only ran for a while!" Rin remarked, looking at her not twin wiping off his sweat. Len simply gave her a glare and focused his attention to Miku and Kaito. "Why's Aniki wearing that scarf? Isn't it hot?" He asked as Rin rocked her head to some melody she's listening to in her head. 

Kaito groaned and pouted. "Stop asking me about my scarf! I just like to wear it ok?!" 

"But it's summer! Who even wears a scarf in summer?!" Miku retorted, pulling the end of the blue scarf. Kaito gently slapped her hand which Miku withdrew and rubbed her hand, little tears forming at her eyes. 

"Dramatic." The blue boy said the obvious. 

"Says the one who gasped like a little high girl and sounds like a frog." Miku folded her arms and raised her head in victory. Len made some background noises for emphasis. 

Kaito moved his swing back and kicked Len in the… knees. The yellow boy fell and burst into tears, clutching his knees. Kaito gave him a smug look from the swing he sat on for being able to take payback when Len dropped banana peels on the floor, causing Kaito to slip and break his nose on April Fools’ Day which was 2 days ago. His nose is a little okay. But his ice cream was not. Miku moved a little further from Kaito as his smile grew more twisted. 

However, things are ready to go as wrong as possible given Kaito’s terrible luck tendencies. 

A dark figure donned in red emerged and loomed behind Kaito. With a paper fan in her hand thankfully. The respected, feared and cherished older sister has arrived and is ready to strike. Kaito closed his eyes and merely smiled in trepidation at his upcoming death. Meiko slammed her fan against Kaito and dashed to Len to comfort him. Miku laughed as Kaito teared up while adjusting his head. Adjusting his head? Her laughter stopped as she slowly turned to him. "Kaito… what was that." She questioned, her eyes slightly widening in fear and her body getting stiff. 

Rin popped out behind Kaito and grabbed his scarf, pulling it hard. Kaito gagged as he struggled to breathe. He would have secretly enjoyed that but now’s not the perfect time to do so. He hooked his fingers inside the metal chains loops because why not so his pained fingers were stuck and preventing him from falling over. Rin pulled harder, wanting him to fall from the swing as revenge for hurting her not brother and because it’s fun to hear your victim choke and beg you to release him. 

His head fell. 

Silence filled the air. Rin's eyes widened as she released the scarf which fell back to its place and stared at the twitching body. Meiko and Len hugged each other while Miku screamed and jumped from her swing to Meiko. She got a comforting hug from Meiko too. 

A soft groan could be heard from the head. 

"Ughhh, that's why I didn't want to tell you all! You guys would be terrified!" The head yelled, his cheek leaning on the ground. Rin's eyes narrowed as a grin made its way to her darkening face. 

"Oh no." Kaito muttered, shutting his eyes in fear of what horrors could occur to his fate. Rin picked up his head, took a few steps behind and threw it up in the air like a person throwing a basketball but higher and the goal is the scarf nest. A high pitched screaming could be heard as it came down and landed on where his head should be at, leaning on the edge of the scarf. It's possible that Kaito may never be able to attach his head to his body properly ever again but who knows? He’s still alive without an attached head.

Miku, Len and Meiko stared in horror and confusion as Rin laughed and Kaito groaned. 

_When did he become like that?! How the hell is he alive? Was that a crack when his head landed?! What the hell's going on?! Can someone tell me please?!_ Were thoughts circling in their heads as Rin continued laughing like the creepy psycho I headcanon her to be. 

Then no one had dinner that night. 

Because Kaito refused to cook till he fixed his head and shut himself in his room, sulking away. Meiko being the foodie and loving Kaito's cooking was disappointed and hungry so she tried gobbling Rin's head to make up for it. They all except for Kaito ended up going to the FamilyMart to buy food. 

"Meiko-nee! Stop eating Rin! She didn't wash her hair for a week!" Len cried out as he struggled to get off the miserable Meiko munching on Rin's head. Rin merely smiled at the pain as she gathered tubs of ice cream of all flavours and dumped them all into a basket. 

At the frozen meals section which is not very far, Miku compared the meals on which would taste better and why there are no leeks in them to suit her specific tastes. Rin paid everything as punishment afterwards. There’s still a Meiko munching on her head.

So in the end, they all actually had dinner that night but one could feel Kaito's silent seething ire in the house that faded away 2 days later. 

**Author's Note:**

> The journey of this story: Thought about it on 11 Feb, wrote it the next day, posted it on Tumblr after that day, edited and added in more before Valentine's Day and decided to get a ao3 account and post it afterwards. 
> 
> Originally I ended it on 'No one had dinner that night' like on Tumblr but I added in more stuff. You can read the original story on Tumblr of the same username. I replaced 'he shortened the swing’s ropes by looping his fingers around them' since it sounds questionable and weird with 'He hooked his fingers inside the metal chains loops because why not' since it feels like that's what I would do. 
> 
> I don't know how I know that story but I did somehow. Then again, I read like a shit ton of storybooks during my childhood. I don't like reading as much as before since colorful pages are now just filled with words. Not to mention those summaries are boring so why should I bother to read such thick ass books. Ironically I read fanfics but mostly one-shots. Might be because they always have better summaries, ships I'm into, aus I want (where the fuck is the vocaloid bsd au and this is the reason why I am writing vocaloid fanfic) and things i'm interested in. Wait, how is this block of words related to the story. Ah, whatever, thanks for reading! Enjoy the next 24 hours!
> 
> So I realised that Meiko has no dialogue… Oops I'm sorry my third favorite. I'll treat you better next time. Maybe.


End file.
